Surprise
by The Genius Mage
Summary: The End to my Holiday Hazards Fan Fiction collection. A surprise visitor arrives at the manor. This story was the 101th Okage fanfic on here! WOO!


_**I'm pretty much done with the Holiday Hazards series now. Enjoy! I welcome suggestions.**_

Surprise

Ari was sad to see his friends go, but he knew they'd be back sooner or later. Especially Rosalyn, who wasn't going too far, since the Evil King was staying.

Ari gave Linda a hug, (he ignored Marlene's angry huff), and shook hands with everyone else, wishing them well. Ari's family said it was a pleasure to have them over, and they were welcome anytime.

"One, two, three…" Ari's father said.

"Good luck!" The whole family called to the guests as they prepared to leave.

Then, it happened.

A knock on the door. Rosalyn was laughing at something Annie said, (the kid was like a little sister to her), and turned around to open the door. The smile vanished.

The whole house became quiet. The grins vanished off of everyone's faces.

Linda gasped.

Ari stepped protectively in front of Marlene, hiding her from view.

Big Bull growled, Stan narrowed his eyes, Rosalyn drew her rapier, and Epros summoned his cards.

Beiloune was standing in the doorway. He looked terrible, his clothes were ragged, his hair was tattered, and his eyes flicked rapidly from side to side.

"Please," he croaked. "Marlene."

Marlene poked her head out from behind Ari's back. "Father?"

Beiloune's eyes lit up. "M-Marlene! Is that really you?"

Everyone watched as Marlene stepped from behind Ari and walked toward her father. She stopped, turning around in surprise, as Ari grabbed her arm with more force than he usually did.

"Ari?" She asked in surprise. His eyes were wide and scared, staring at Beiloune, then her.

"Oh…" Rosalyn breathed. "I know why he's-"

"I know too! Did your slow brain just figure that out, you cardboard cutout Hero woman? I agree with my slave. Let's get him!" Stan roared, taking a menacing step toward Beiloune.

Marlene slipped her hand out from Ari's grip and rushed toward her father.

"Wait!"

Everyone froze, one of Epros's cards hung half an inch from Beiloune's unprotected neck.

"Don't! You guys, let him explain himself!"

If Beiloune was aware his death had just been averted, he didn't act like it. Instead he wrapped Marlene in a desperate hug, sobbing to himself.

"The real Marlene? The real one? I've looked everywhere for you!"

"It's true." Kisling began. "The only reason Beiloune did those things was for Marlene."

Everyone reluctantly lowered their weapons, but didn't put them away.

"Please, do what you may to me. I've found Marlene, that's all that matters."

Ari's hand was on his sword, he always had it on his belt, but with an effort he put it away again and walked toward Beiloune. He hovered near Marlene, as if he was afraid Beiloune would harm her in some way.

Marlene finally removed herself from her father's grip. "How did you…?"

"I was just wandering, searching everywhere for you. News of a pretty traveler reached my ears, and I made my way here. A girl, Julia I think was her name,"

Ari growled form between his teeth, and Stan did a double take.

"Told me there was a girl named Marlene here. I was afraid to hope, before I realized that this was the home of the Heroes…" Here he curled his lip. "And I thought, perhaps-"

"Who're you calling a Hero? I'm an Evil King!" Stan sulked.

Ignoring him, Beiloune continued. "I thought if you would be anywhere, it would be here. The doll was drawn here, and perhaps you were too." He finished.

Marlene nodded slowly.

"And now, dear daughter, we can finally go home."

Marlene stared, taking a step back. "Home? What are you talking about?"

"You can't seriously expect a princess to live _here_ now can you?"

Ari's mother made a "Hey!" sound, and Rosalyn pointed her rapier again.

"I don't think the Princess wants to go." She said evenly.

"It's true, Father. I like it here. It's really…cozy…and…" She locked eyes with Ari, who looked terrified that she might actually leave. "I want to be with Ari."

Beiloune stared at Ari. "You actually acquired a crush on the deviant?"

"Not a crush."

"You must not be in your right mind, after years of being alone, daughter."

"Oh she's in her right mind! It's you that isn't!" Linda said.

"The girl does not wish to go, let the curtain fall, end the show." Epros recited, narrowing his eyes.

"For once I agree with the weird guy." Stan snarled.

Big Bull stomped the ground. "Leave the Don alone."

"I believe Marlene is now old enough for her own choices." Kisling added.

Rosalyn carefully watched Beiloune, whose eyes were narrowed also.

"I see. Daughter, please…Come with me."

Everyone pointed their weapons again at Beiloune, and Ari stepped protectively in front of Marlene again.

"No." Marlene said clearly.

"I finally found you! _Nothing _will keep you from me!" Beiloune shouted, his eyes crazed.

The winds began to howl, things were torn off of the walls as Beiloune called on his power. Classification may have been dead, but he was still a formidable opponent.

Ari leaped, and before anyone could stop him he dealt a blow to Beiloune's shoulder. The cloth tore, and blood spattered the ground. The winds began to cease as Marlene shouted,

"Father, stop!"

Beiloune looked insane. Almost. "Please, please…" He whispered, getting down on one knee.

"Has it ever occurred to you just to stay here?" Annie asked.

"Oh my goodness _no_." Ari's mother sniffed.

"It would be an interesting-"The father began.

"Shut _up_! All of you!" Stan shouted. He called on his power, leeching the warmth from the room. All the lights went out, with the exception of an omnipresent glow that evenly cast light on everything. Beiloune was clearly illuminated.

Stan approached, looking darkly sinister in the light, his features cast into sharp relief.

"Listen, you whelp! Didn't I say _not_ to come back? I was being merciful! And now you come into _my _domain, threaten _my _slave, and try to steal his girlfriend away from him?" His voice lowered to a deadly octave, and Ari felt a chill run down his spine. He knew Stan was capable of being evil, but he had never seen him do something with his power at full.

"Give me one reason, just one, why I shouldn't incinerate you alive!"

Beiloune was trembling, and Ari felt Marlene's hand tighten on his.

"Stop him, don't let him kill him." Marlene begged in his ear.

Ari released her hand and raced toward Stan.

"Stan, stop!"

Stan whirled around. "This guy is so stupid it makes the Hero woman look like a Scholar! Why don't you want me to kill him?"

"Because if you kill him, I'll kill you." Ari replied.

Silence.

"_What_?"

"It makes Marlene unhappy. I can't let you kill her father. We have to find some kind of middle ground."

Ari looked awfully small, dwarfed by the Shadow Evil King, all alone besides for Beiloune in the field of light, in that strange dark realm Stan had created.

Stan stared for a long time.

"He's right." Rosalyn admitted, also stepping into the light. "We can't just kill him; he hasn't really done anything yet. Its not-"

"Shut up. " Stan growled. He turned his yellow eyes on the still trembling Beiloune. "You've been saved by a slave and a washbowl Hero woman. Be grateful."

The shadows retracted in a whoosh, the light vanished, and they were back in Ari's manor.

Beiloune scrambled to his feet. "Very well, Marlene. If that is what you want, I'll leave you here."

Marlene ran forward and hugged her father, before quickly backing up to Ari's side.

"I'll come back, often, to check on you." Beiloune said with a smile that didn't touch his strange eyes. He slowly vanished, just like after the fight with him at the World Library.

With a muted thud that made everyone jump feet into the air, a figure pulled himself from the ground.

"My apologies, Master. Natasha wanted something. What did I miss?" James asked.

***

_**There it is, that's the end! To be honest, I like EVIL Stan.**_


End file.
